Śpiączka Asha
thumb|300pxWypadek rowerowy? To jego wynikiem była śpiączka Asha. Dopiero trzy dni po minionym zdarzeniu znaleziono go i nafaszerowano masą środków przeciwbólowych. Dlatego właśnie Zespół R stał się mniej groźny. Leki przesiąknęły i ustabilizowały marzenia senne w trakcie śpiączki. Zamiast budzić przerażenie, stały się idylliczne, przez co Ash był w stanie żyć w swoim świecie trenerów pokemonów, świecie swojej własnej fantazji. To również powód, dlaczego za każdym razem krocząc w nowy region praktycznie nikt o nim nie słyszał, mimo jego podbojów i dlaczego Giovanni kieruje sznurkami Zespołu R. Relacje Asha z jego ojcem były problematyczne, dlatego w świecie fantazji stoi on na szczycie złej korporacji. Ash po prostu nie może wyobrazić sobie siebie jako sławnej osoby, więc zasadniczo przyjmuje nową tożsamość co kilka miesięcy. Wyjaśnia to również kilka innych faktów. Między innymi to, jak dziecko jest w stanie odejść z własnej woli w podróż po świecie pełnym nieokiełznanych, niebezpiecznych zwierząt, czy obecność dokładnie tej samej pielęgniarki pojawiającej się w każdym Centrum Pokemonów. thumb|233pxBrock reprezentuje stłumioną seksualność Asha, gdyż ten zapadł w śpiączkę nie zaznając nigdy kontaktu płciowego. Dopóki nie doświadczy go, sercowe podboje Brocka nigdy nie będą mogły zakończyć się sukcesem. thumb|leftChłopczyca Misty to kolejna personifikacja aspektu osobowości Asha, jego kobiecej natury. Ta jest ochroną przed naturą kobieciarza i zapobiega działaniom w stylu Brocka. Jest jeszcze cała wyimaginowana społeczność. Nigdy nie doświadczył wielu rzeczy i nie mógł doświadczyć ich w momencie przebywania w śpiączce. Jest tylko w stanie wyobrazić sobie szeroki horyzont, nieznane lądy i marzy o dotarciu do nich w przyszłości by wygrać wszystkie rozgrywające się turnieje. Joy i Jenny pojawia się praktycznie wszędzie, gdyż są to dwie postacie, które dostrzegł w swoim rodzinnym mieście. thumbZespół R jest aspektem osobowości, który umysł Asha uznaje za zły. James to symbol homoseksualizmu, Jesse próżności. Nie można też pominąć Meowtha, który ma potencjał do rehabilitacji i nie chce być zły, więc wpisuje się w teorię konfliktu osobowości. Ich metody chwytania pokemonów są absurdalne (i fizycznie niemożliwe), ponieważ Ash to tylko dziecko i nie jest w stanie imaginować bardziej realistycznych działań. Obecność socjalizmu na całym świecie można wytłumaczyć, gdyż i tutaj uświadamiamy sobie, że jest to świat marzeń z bezpiecznym systemem rządów, który płynie, by zachować w świecie pokój, by przygody nadal mogły trwać. Kolejna rzecz. Pikachu? Pikachu oczywiście reprezentuje ludzkość Asha, stąd epizody, w których dochodzi do separacji. Ash bardzo chce się odnaleźć, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn nie może. Nawet Zepół R jest gotów odstąpić od swoich wartości, by razem znaleźć Pikachu. Jessie i James chcą ukraść Pikachu (ludzkość Asha), by przekazać go ojcu. Los jednak zawsze przeciwny jest powodzeniu tych akcji, gdyż Ash nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z własnym ojcem i jednocześnie sam nie wyobraża sobie sposobu, jak cel Zespołu R może zostać osiągnięty. Skupia się jednak na poznawaniu wszystkich aspektów własnej osobowości dążąc do stabilności, by w razie potrzeby uratować ludzkość z własnego świata. Max pojawił się z May, dziewczyną, która miała wielkie aspiracje i umiejętności. Grała rozsądne ego chłopca. Istnieli przez niewiele czasu, gdyż seksualność Asha w końcu musiała wrócić do gry. Wrócił do odkrywania siebie i ostatecznie wykształcił nowe aspekty, po czym jego umysł powoli przywracał stare, najprawdopodobniej uznając większą niewiedzę za ułatwienie życia. Dlaczego Elitarna Czwórka? Dlaczego nie jeden, niepokonany trener? Ponieważ nikt nie ma tylko jednej, psychologicznej blokady, a obalenie ich za jednym zamachem rozdarłoby dziecięcy umysł na strzępy. Przypuszczam, że gdyby kiedykolwiek pokonał wszystkie cztery uroki śpiączki jego świat doznałby zupełnego odwrócenia. Gary Oak. Gary Oak to ktoś, kim Ash chciał być. Spełnienie jego życzeń. Udało się osiedlić go w wyimaginowanym świecie, gdyż potrzebował kogoś, kto pokazałby, że sukces w świecie trenerów pokemonów jest możliwy jednocześnie nie dopuszczając między siebie zbytnich interakcji- nigdy nie dowiedział się od niego zbyt wielu rzeczy. Byłaby to pułapka, gdyż Ash stałby się zbyt świadomy swojej śpiączki, całej sytuacji w jakiej się znajduje. Jego umysł przyjąłby tę wiadomość, co spowodowałoby poważne uszkodzenia mózgu. Jest też zbyt zadowolony jego obecnością, by go pokonać, czy uciec przed nim. Dlatego Gary Oak pozostaje żywą legendą przypominająca jemu samemu, że może dokonać wielkich rzeczy jeśli tylko spróbuje. Jest to zachęta do działania na przyszłość. Dawn to szansa na miłość w świecie Asha. Gdy ustalił, że Misty nie jest już osobą, z którą chciałby dłużej podróżować, stworzył nową, udoskonaloną według niego samego postać żeńskiej płci bardziej podobną do niego i mniej brutalną od Misty. (Ponieważ May i Misty ograniczały aspekt Brocka. Dawn była wobec tego bardziej przyjaźnie nastawiona.) Richi i jego Pikachu były kolejnym sukcesem tworzenia postaci, jednak Richi nie był kimś, z kim Ash chciałby być bliżej. Chciał kogoś prawie identycznego jak on sam. Wciął starał się wykreować idealny charakter towarzysza. Paul to ciemna strona Asha, która chce uciec ze świata śpiączki. Powodem powstawania nowych rywali było osiedlenie się Garego i niewadząca mu jego egzystencja. Jego umysł nie mógł dopuścić do akceptacji braku jego obecności, więc własna osobowość została podzielona dalej, tworząc ciemną (Paul) i jasną (Richie) wersję Garego. Mr. Mime jest w rzeczywistości postacią stojącą za ojcem Asha nie będącą jednocześnie jego matką. Był zaskakująco nieszkodliwym pokemonem kochającym istoty humanoidalne. darzył do ogromnym zaufaniem, bo nigdy nie był zraniony przez pokemona. Widzie je wszystkie jako nieszkodliwe, podczas gdy w realnym świecie istoty niehumanoidalne mogą być dzikie a jego teorie o miłości pokemonów błędne (jak było w pierwszych odcinkach). Ponownie cofamy się do teorii, że jedynymi pokemonami są te z pierwszego sezonu, a wszystkie inne to tylko kolejne spekulacje pochodzące z jego umysłu na temat tego, jak nowe gatunki powinny wyglądać. Filmy? Ash zostaje poddany nowemu sposobowi leczenia i dostosowuje się do niego, więc jego mózg zaczyna działać w inny sposób. Uwalnia swoje pokemony, ponieważ umysł zmusza go, by pozwolił im odejść. Zespoły zostają pokonane, a on sam musi iść do innego kraju by doświadczyć nowych wyzwań. Pokonany zespół oznacza kres problemów, co było wielką motywacją Asha. Jednak część umysłu wciąż chciała pozostać w śpiączce i zachować swoją dotychczasową drogę. Z drugiej strony chce wolności i powrotu do swojego prawdziwego życia, by w końcu stać się prawdziwym Mistrzem Pokemon. Jeśli jednak pozwolą mu zachować jego silny zespół. Inaczej Ash jest w stanie stracić zainteresowanie jakimikolwiek walkami. Szansa odzyskania świadomości to utrata dotychczas zdobytych pokemonów. Nieważne jak zdesperowany by był nigdy już nie dostałby ich spowrotem (podobnie jak z Charizardem). To w zasadzie jego umysł zmuszający go do radzenia sobie z własnymi problemami. Ash zawsze wierzył w Zespół R. W śpiączce wiedział, że to oni (na pewnym poziomie), ale wybrał początkowo ignorowanie ich. W rzeczywistości Ash uciekinier sabotował idyllicznego Asha tak, by nie rozwijała się jeszcze większa ilość konfliktów. Na początku pojawiają się realistyczne zwierzęta. Wraz z rozwojem wydarzeń pojawia się coraz mniej prawdziwych zwierząt i coraz więcej pokemonów. Czy to mogło być oznaką pogorszenia umysłu? W śpiączce stracił koncepcje niektórych zwierząt i maszyn po prostu zastępując je pokemonami. To tłumaczy takie zjawiska jak elektryczne pokemony wykorzystywane w pracy jako generator mocy. Przyczyny szaleństwa Asha: Ojciec Asha najzwyczajniej odwiedzał go w szpitalu. Nawet w jego świecie śpiączki słyszy jego głos, co doprowadza go do szału. Tutaj pojawiają się epizody-''wypełniacze'' nie koncentrujące się na Ashu. Wtedy jego umysł pracuje pod wpływem humanizacji. Wypełniacze to sposób rozwiązywania problemów i odciągania go od stąpania po ziemi do której sam poprzysiągł się nie zbliżać. Ash JEST Zespołem R (Jessie i Jamesem). Znak, że jego pamięć o starym świecie zaciera się coraz bardziej w miarę upływu czasu. W wyidealizowanej sferze pokemonów nie ma bodźców z realnego świata. Jego stan może, ale nie musi się psychicznie pogarszać (zawsze był dość prosty), ale Ash staje się coraz bardziej przyzwyczajony do fałszywego świata i fałszywych zasad. To również wyjaśnia, dlaczego ich stroje są różne od innych bandziorów z Zespołu R. Są białe, co jest symbolem tego, że Ash może sobie z nimi poradzić. Wszystko inne, cała reszta organizacji jest symbolem braku możliwości ucieczki od ojca. Trzy wykrawania toreb R - odkrycia Asha, przez które został ukarany przez ojca. Jest się też dobre wyjaśnienie na pojawienie się Paula. Ash został zmuszony do pracy z nim. Miało to mu dać do zrozumienia, że ten doskonały świat wcale nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, a on musi się obudzić. Narrator to wyższy poziom umysłu Asha. Rozpatruje postępy chłopca pozwalając sobie na wgląd w to, w jaki sposób najlepiej go obudzić. Jak opisałem wcześniej, Ash czuje się nieswojo walcząc z Zespołem R. Niespokojne dzieciństwo Jamesa to sposób uzasadnienia jego utajnionego homoseksualizmu. Uczłowieczenie Zespołu R może być zamachem na część Asha jak i również szansa na psychiczne zdrowie - Zespół R jest naprawdę zły. W miarę upływu czasu wydają się łagodnieć. Możliwe, że dewiza Chcemy, aby Giovanni (ojciec) był z nas dumny zbiega się w czasie z jego Nienawidzę cię, tato. Meowth musiał porozumiewać się z Ashem bardziej zwrotnie, by odkryć kawałki jego osobowości. Ewolucja jego Pikachu to kwestionowanie koncepcji czym jest jego człowieczeństwo. Sprzedaż pokemonów to jak przeniesienie własnych kłopotów na czyjąś osobę, jednak zdając sobie z tego sprawę Ash zwykle nie kończy żadnej transakcji. Joy i Jenny, których zna z rodzinnego miasteczka podążają za nim by czuł się bezpiecznie gdziekolwiek się znajduje. Więc może chcą ukraść Pikachu (jak stwierdzono, człowieczeństwo Asha)? To nie tylko sposób, by zaimponować Giovannemu, ale też szansa, by ponownie stał się dobrym człowiekiem traktując żonę i dziecko wedle wyobrażeń Asha. Jednak ten jest przeciwko temu, gdyż podświadomie wie, że podarowanie serca komuś tak szkodliwemu dla niego i jego matki spowoduje tylko ból ich obojga. Togepi Misty jest symbolem pragnienia potomstwa i własnej rodziny, czy posiadania Misty? Nastawienie Togepi zmienia się z biegiem czasu zachowując nawet instynkty macierzyńskie wobec humanoidalnych postaci. Pokemony w zespole Asha reprezentują jego problemy, na przykład Charmander reprezentuje popęd seksualny (nie seksualność jak Brock). Może być łatwy do kontrolowania, ale w końcu staje się nieposłusznym, szalejącym piekłem. Nowy pokemon oznacza pozyskanie nowego problemu, a treningi to praca nad nimi. Dziki Pokemon to oznaka racjonalizacji funkcjonowania świata. Syndrom stworzył to czarodziej (“A wizard did it” syndrome). Pokemon zostaje rozpoznany tylko w przypadku wystarczającej wiedzy o jednym z elementów własnej psychiki Asha. Inni trenerzy to bardziej bezpośrednie formy jego problemów. Te, z którymi musi się pogodzić lub te, które przegania. Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Telewizja